nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Nerf N-Strike Elite
Nerf N-Strike Elite is a rail shooter video game developed by EA Salt Lake and produced by Electronic Arts for the Nintendo Wii. It was released in 2009; it is the sequel to Nerf N-Strike. It comes packaged with a Switch Shot EX-3, a Red Reveal accessory, and three Whistler Darts. In 2010, the ''Nerf N-Strike'' Double Blast Bundle was released, packaging Nerf N-Strike Elite and its predecessor together in one set. Official description New features Nerf N-Strike Elite has many new features in game that make it different from its predecessor. *The Red Reveal, an clip-on accessory for the Switch Shot. The Red Reveal allows the player to see hidden game features, secret messages, and weak points for enemies and bosses. *Users can customize their blasters' stats, color, accessories, and ammo by destroying canisters in game. These canisters act like currency in the game and are found in abundance during each mission. *There are cheat codes in game that unlock new features, such as secret blasters or unlimited ammo. *Playing with two players unlocks new areas and game modes. Plot The story begins with Shane, Tango, Komodo, and Raven arriving at an underground maglev station, with Jackal contacting them and telling the team that B.O.B., the antagonist of the first game, has been revived and is currently operating out of a large secret set of laboratories and fortresses in the middle of the Great Basin. The N-Strike Elite wastes no time boarding a maglev to reach Jackal, whom is at Station 5, a few miles up the main line. On the way, they are ambushed by a huge air fleet of Gadflies led by a large combat helicopter, but despite the huge amount of enemies, the team survives the attack. Later, the N-Strike Elite reaches Station 5, and accidentally trip an alarm, mobilizing a large squadron of Specters and Sentries. They are nearly killed by a Juggernaut, but they are able to escape in time. They soon arrive in a large cavern, where they infiltrate a security station manned by two Sentries. They gain access to a small cave where they destroy three hydro generators, leaving the entire compound's anti-intruder defenses neutralized. Later on, they take several elevators up a hillside from a hydro-dam at the bottom to a large aircraft hangar. Soon, Jackal remote controls a helicopter (with the N-Strike on board) to fly down a canyon so the N-Strike Elite can destroy three anti-hacking control pods that give a firewall to all the robots in the compound. They succeed in doing this, but they are soon attacked by a Juggernaut, which downs the helicopter. The team survives the crash. Soon, the N-Strike Elite follows a squadron of Gadflies down a canyon, eliminating fierce enemy resistance. They arrive at an underground facility, where they destroy a trio of Juggernauts that burst through the walls of one of the caves. Finally, the team spots Jackal in a nearby concrete chamber and travel to the chamber. By the time they arrive there, Jackal already left. In another room, the N-Strike Elite is contacted by Jackal, who reveals his true colors. Jackal had decided to take B.O.B.'s entire compound for himself. He knew that the anti-hacking pods would have stopped him, so he brought the rest of the team in to remove the pods. Shortly after that, Jackal became corrupt with power, and instead of shutting the compound down, he decided to use the robots for his own private army, even taking over B.O.B. He plans to kill every N-Strike officer in the world by launching a large rocket, containing a full-scale army that he is going to use to take over the world, starting with destroying Salt Lake City, Utah. The N-Strike Elite soon reaches the rocket where they find B.O.B. waiting for them. Slowly, the team fight B.O.B. and force him upward to the top of the rocket, where they destroy a set of auto-turrets. B.O.B. then challenges the N-Strike Elite to a final showdown, with him controlling a larger Juggernaut. Despite this upgrade, B.O.B. is defeated and shuts down once more. Later, the team enters the rocket's control room, where Jackal appears on the monitor saying that he has actually been planning world domination for a long time, revealing that he was always a villain. Then, Komodo realizes that he might be able to fly the rocket, due to its controls being identical to his favorite arcade game, "Star Knuckle Seven". Raven then disables Jackal's communication to them over the monitor. The game ends with the team dumping the robot army on board and blasts off to an unknown location. In-game blasters Much like its predecessor, Nerf N-Strike Elite has a mixture of real Nerf blasters and fictional blasters made specifically for the game. Real blasters *Maverick REV-6 *Raider CS-35 *Recon CS-6 *Longshot CS-6 *Longstrike CS-6 *Vulcan EBF-25 Fictional blasters Enemies Nerf N-Strike Elite contains many different enemies. This list describes all the enemies in the order they appear for combat. *Gadfly: A light blue aircraft-type robot with four rotors that allow it to fly. One of its rotors will appear red in the Red Reveal; shoot the red rotor to destroy it in one hit. It has two dart blasters and a rocket launcher equipped to itself. *Helicopter: A hovering robot that fires hyper bombs. It has a dart blaster built into it. *Train: An enemy train that fires missiles. They usually carry canisters. *Hyperbomb: A robot missile that appears through space-time, coming straight for the player. *Specter: A yellow robot with two orange dart blasters. They are very hard to destroy. *Sentry: A robot that approaches with the appearance of a tank, but soon rises to its full height and attacks. They have a dart blaster and an energy shield. Aim for the body of the Sentry to do more damage. *Specter Hive: A row of five glass triangle barriers. Using the Red Reveal, one of the triangles will be colored red. Shooting the red triangle breaks the other four in the hive, revealing canisters. Shoot the wrong triangle causes the triangles to break and release a Specter. *Vileplasm: A green blob that latches onto the player's blaster and drains their shields. Swing the Wiimote up and down to destroy the latched Vileplasm. *Predator: A creature-shaped tank that burrows out of the ground and attacks before retreating. *Juggernaut: A large green robot with two rocket launchers and a pair of Gatling dart blasters. Destroy all the weapons on a juggernaut to expose its weak spot: its inner core. *B.O.B.: The main boss of the game. B.O.B. has three battle phases. Missions These missions make up the story mode of the game. The story centers around the return of B.O.B., the villain from the first game. #'Track Attack': Survive a train ride while fighting off an onslaught of air robots. #'Play Time's Over': Get to the Station Five elevator. #'Pull The Plug': Destroy the generators in the electricity chamber. #'Don't Look Down': Get to the hangar. #'Prepare For Take Off': Head through the canyon and destroy the three robot control pods. #'Dead Air': Head to the next destination. #'Trust Issues': Head into an underground facility. #'3...2...1...': Jackal has betrayed the N-Strike Elite team. Stop his rocket from blasting off. Trivia *Jackal's plan to destroy Salt Lake City, Utah before taking over the world is a reference to EA Salt Lake. *Despite given the name "N-Strike Elite", the series would not be released three years later in 2012 with a blue, orange, black, grey, or white color schemes. External links * Category:Video games Category:Discontinued products